


Avengers: Red Revolution

by Leva_Koro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leva_Koro/pseuds/Leva_Koro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few years after James 'Bucky' Barnes, also known as the Winter Soldier, was put back in the ice, S.H.I.E.L.D. has found a way to restore his mind from the mental programming implanted by HYDRA.<br/>Steve still helps him to restore his memories and little by little it does come back. But not only the good times.<br/>One day Bucky remembers a conversation he overheard at the HYDRA headquarters and rushes to Steve to tell him about it, but it's too late.</p><p>The Red Revolution has started.</p><p>"You may have taken the Winter Soldier, but we still have our Koroleva."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001

When she opened her eyes, she felt as if she was in a dream. A bad dream. Everything changed. The world wore a whole other face than she remembered it to be. So much color disappeared from the surface, replaced by variations of grey. A sigh was all she could react with. Because, what could she change? She was a prisoner, an assassin, a thief. She never fit in and without fitting in you couldn't change anything. How are you supposed to change a world if the world doesn't accept you?  
"Koroleva. Report."  
She turned her head towards the voice. An older man stood in front of her and smirked. She wished she could wipe that stupid smirk off his face with her fist.  
"Mission set. Mission is: Red Revolution."  
"And what does that mean?"

"Extinction of the Avengers."

"Perfect. I think you're good to go. Make me proud, Koroleva," he said and patted her shoulder, before leaving her room again.


	2. 002

Tony woke up to an unpleasant message that announced he would soon be visited by the Avengers and Fury. He let out a sigh of frustration. Pepper was having heavy mood swings lately and he couldn't get to sleep before her, which usually meant he stayed up until 5am. And that message arrived at 7am. Rolling out of bed he asks Jarvis to make him a coffee and tell him if there are any important news.

"There is, in fact, one very interesting one."

"Go on."

"This morning at 6am, all TV channels and radio stations provided the same message. It seems like they've been hacked."

"And what was the message?"

Suddenly the door to the living room opens, to which Tony had went while talking to Jarvis, and Fury and Avengers walk in.

"You could've kn-"

" _You may have taken the Winter Soldier, but we still have our Koroleva._ That's the message," Fury says and lets a file fall onto the living room table. "This is all we know about the Red Revolution, not much. Barnes does remember a few things about the so-called  _Koroleva."_

Tony stares at the file for a second, then picks it up and starts reading. "...without holding back, the Koroleva shall do anything to extinct the Avengers," Tony whistles and looks up. "I guess we're up in business again. And what can our Super Soldier No.2 tell us?"

"Koroleva - she's maybe 25 years old now, a girl from Ukraine. They experimented on her more than you can imagine. Her real name is not known, there are no files about her. Well, I've never seen any," Bucky says, almost mumbles, trying to remember. "She has long brown hair, well had, and brown eyes. Used to sing a lot."

"Sing?" Natasha asks curiously. "Yeah, you could hear her through the corridors."

"Do you know anything about her abilities, or something like that?" Clint throws in. "Unfortunately not. I don't remember much, it just came back yesterday. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, always screamed in the rooms they experimented on her. I didn't spend much time outside the ice, except being on missions. I'm sorry, I'm not much help..."

"No, Bucky, you are. Without you we'd know as good as nothing," Steve said, looking at Bucky full of worry. Steve has been extremely protective over Bucky since the latter was out of the ice again.

"Whatever. So, what's the plan?" Tony asks, still bitter towards Bucky and Steve.

Fury sighs and looks at the Avengers, one by one. "I don't know. We have no idea what to expect, what to prepare, how to prote-"

With a loud unhealthy sound, the windows of the living room crashed and everyone was thrown against the wall across of the windows. Steve and Bucky were the first ones to recover. In front of them stood a girl, _short_ brown hair, brown eyes, about 25 years old. Koroleva.

She glanced around the room for a second. Then she stretched her hand and pointed at Tony with her palm.

"Tony Stark, Iron Man, Avenger, billionaire. Threat."

Small patterns appeared on her hand and began to glow in an icy blue. Steve reacted quickly and jumped in front of Tony with his shield in front of himself.

"Steve Rogers, Captain America, Avenger, soldier. Threat."

Her hand kept glowing.

The light became stronger and stronger.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Your're not mentally programmed. You're free."

The girl's eyes widened and she dropped her hand. She turned towards Bucky and her mouth fell open in shock.

_"James?"_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying it...  
> It kinda jumps immediately into the story, no long introductions and stuff, everything adds up throughout the story. The chapters won't be too long, but I'll try to update often :)  
> Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
